1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a shoulder protector in the form of a generally elongated flexible member having liquid absorbent characteristics and liquid impervious characteristics for positioning securely on the shoulder of a person when burping an infant so that any liquid discharge from the mouth of the infant will be absorbed and prevented from coming into contact with the garments being worn by the person using the protector and to protect the infant from infection and contamination which may occur when the infant's mouth region comes into contact with a soiled garment or the like.
2. Description of Relevant Art
My prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,050,099, issued Sept. 27, 1977, discloses a shoulder protector for similar purposes which performs satisfactorily and which includes multiple layers of material secured together and including a unique structure for fitting the shoulder and for retaining it in position. In addition to the above patent, the following patents are exemplary of the developments in this field of endeavor.
U.S. Pat. Nos: 1,201,701--October 1916--Crane; 2,482,182--September 1949--Henninger; 2,499,689--March 1950--Sossamon; 2,617,105--November 1951--Backman; 2,727,239--December 1955--Simon; 2,793,367--May 1957--Hart; 2,831,19--April 1958--Terry; 2,955,293--October 1960--Peterson.